trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Were-creatures
Officially called Therianthropes, were-creatures are magical shapeshifters. Werewolves are the most common form, but not the only type seen. What they all have in common is a forced shapeshift that is often viewed as a curse or disease. All werecreatures have at least two forms: their "normal" form, and their "shapeshifted" form. Sometimes the shapeshifted form is the animal it is based on, and sometimes it is a humanoid hybrid of that creature that is a mixing of both human and animal. Some few will have access to more than two forms (human, near-human, hybrid, near-animal, and animal), but they are rarer and often a result of much training. The shapeshifted form usually (but not always) adheres to these qualities: * The shift happens on a full moon * The person loses control of their body, which usually goes on a rampage of some kind * The person cannot remember what happened Origin There are numerous ways in which one may become a werecreature. The primary methods include: * Diseased bite: the "modern" lore method of contracting the affliction is by surviving an attack from one such creature. The transfer of the curse/disease/possession occurs by saliva of a transformed werecreature entering the victim's bloodstream. * Birth: children born of werecreature mothers may develop the same affliction owing to the transfusion of blood and nutrients (or curses) through the womb. They may be born to human OR animal mothers. Some manifest as babies, while others may not manifest until puberty. * Magical Curse: throughout much of history are accounts of magic causing someone to become a werecreature. In most cultures this was a punishment, though in some, it was an intentional self-sacrifice to protect a village from enemies or become a better, albeit berserk, soldier. Such werecreatures may change once a week, once a year, or even every night, if not a permanent transformation altogether. Type/Species Werecreatures are as varied as the animal species of our planet, perhaps owing to the creativity of those who originally caused each curse. The majority are predatory animals, but a few vegetarians are found among therianthropes. Some of the types are listed below. Were-bat Werebats are much like werewolves as when you’re bit by one, you get turned into one, and that they are also lycanthropes. The major difference is on nights near the actual full moon, they transform into a humanoid like figure with bat wings, covered in fur, with a face much like that of the bat species they were bit by. If one was bitten by a fruit bat, they would have fruit bat like qualities when in the human-bat hybrid form. On nights of true full moons, is when they turn into the actual bat. They have no memory from when they are transformed. Were-bear The ursine variety of werecreature who manifests as a bear. They are often (though not always) heavy-set and muscular people even outside of their shapeshift, with a quiet strength to them. Most will choose to live in an area that matches their bear-species' habitat, such as Polar Werebears in arctic climates, Grizzly or Black bears in temperate forests, and Panda Werebears in the bamboo forests! Most are loners who keep to themselves, usually acting as a warden or protector over a natural territory. Their shapeshifted form is usually bipedal. Were-cat Werecats are the feline counterpart of a werewolf, also called Ailuranthropy, meaning "cat human." They may manifest the traits of one of many different species such as a house cat, lynx, leopard, lion, or tiger. Some lore tells of leopard-deities masquerading as humans, whose offspring can shapeshift between both; those who could turn into lions were seen as destined for leadership in Africa. Some legends say they are created by being 'blessed' (or 'cursed') by a Sphinx. In Asia, weretigers are usually viewed with less honor, feared as man-eating monsters or even treated as malevolent ghosts; some were said to be vengeful people who would not recognize friend from foe unless they were called by name, but some few were said to actually protect farms from being destroyed by wild boars. In historic Mesoamerica among the Aztecs, there was an entire cast of specialized warriors who were were-jaguars, though of the skin-walker variety. Were-dragon A variant that turns into a dragon, and is known to be contracted through a bite from another weredragon. They often sprout wings and scales when they transform, and some will breath fire or another elemental attack. By reports, the afflicted may also develop a taste for eating shiny rocks and crystals, or coins. Were-owl Most owl-afflicted are solitary and secretive, living in deep forests well away from most other people. Some are rumored to prey upon people, like werewolves. Their owl form is much larger than a typical owl, with an immense wingspan; many also have a hybrid form that allows them to use bows from a distance. Some wereowls have a talent for telepathy and mind-reading. "Stikinis" are a variety of wereowl based on Screech Owls that hunger for human hearts when they transform at night, and not just on the full moon. Were-rabbit The voracious destroyer of gardens, a wererabbit turns into a monstrously sized bunny on the full moon, easily the size of a bear. While rare, they certainly leave their mark on an area by pillaging farm crops and groceries, and can pack both a powerful bite and kick. Were-rat A rodent variation whose human forms tend to be more thin and short. Following their rat traits, they are highly social and thus are often found in cities. Stereotypical wererats will accumulate hoards of junk and treasures, but are reknowned for their intelligence and resourcefulness. Their rat-form is usually enormous, easily matching that of a cat, and thus is easy to tell apart from a normal rat by its sheer size. Werewolf For details on werewolves, please visit this page. Category:Species